LA Demons
by Inurayhannah
Summary: Angel and Mick help try and rid Los Angeles of demons, demonic possession, and once in a while vampires with the help of their friends Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, and Doyle but the problem is bigger than they think with Wolfram and Hart in the way.
1. Before the excorcism

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Moonlight 

A/N: In this story vampires can be out in the day without any harm or turning into dust (I'm not sure how at the moment but when I think of it ill write it in), but in this chapter it is an overcast day. Angel shares a three bedroom house with Mick, whom he met through Kate and Beth and they immediately became friends, Cordelia, Winifred, which in this story instead of in pylea or pylon/python or whatever it was called (Mainly because I never watched that episode, Pieanamay07 would probably know) they saved her from being eaten by a demon one day, and they all decided to live in a house that is purchased by Mick and Angel. The house has four bedrooms three baths and excellent Los Angeles Views from the Hollywood hilltop and room for indoor/ outdoor entertaining and a two car garage. 

Chapter 1

Its five am and Angel, Fred, Cordelia and Mick are woken up by the sound of the office phone ringing. The one to get the phone this time was Mick to answer the phone. "Hello A.M Investigations what may we do for you?" The person on the other line said that her daughter was being possessed and needed help. Mick tells the woman on the other line that they would come by around ten am today and asked for her address. After hanging up Mick goes back upstairs to Angles bedroom and finds him back asleep so he leaves the note on Angles nightstand and then goes back to his bedroom and to sleep as well.

* * *

It's now eight am and Angel was just woken up by his radio. Once he see the note on his table he picks it up and reads it before getting up and dressed and quietly heading out the door to his car and head to the coffee shop downtown to meet up with Doyle and Gunn. Thirty minutes later Cordelia gets up and after getting dressed heads out the door on her daily morning jog, and as soon as she leaves Angel calls the house (to the personal house phone) and luckily enough Mick answers the phone and Angel asks if hell meet him at the appointment at ten. Mick answers yes and that he was leaving soon to head down to the house and that he'd see Angel there then hung up. Once done on the phone Angel continues to talk to Doyle and Gunn till nine-thirty when they got up and left, and Doyle and Gunn claimed they were going to be with Gunn's sister Alonna, but in truth they were going to plan Angel's Party. Once at the house All Angel has to do is just go talk to the young woman about the possession and after that, which took an hour because when thy got there they realized that the house was built on demonic grounds and once they are done explaining that the client agrees that it would be best to move after Angel and Mick did the exorcism in three days. 

* * *

It's now five pm and Angel and Mick have both just gotten home from the store (Mick) and the bookstore and library (Angel) to find a note on the entrance table telling them that Cordy and Fred had gone out at around one and wouldn't be back till ten at the latest . After reading the note Angel and Mick go turn the tv on and watch **Casino Royale **(The is just starting) on the Sci-Fi channel. Once the movies over they go upstairs and go to bed and at twelve am Cordelia and Fred arrive back home (because hit took them awhile to get down to just one place to have Angels party) and they go to bed as soon as they get in the door. 

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to R & R


	2. Excorcism and leaving for a trip

A/N: The title may change eventually. In this story a demon bite to a vampires is equivalent to a snake bite on a human.

Chapter 2

It's now the day of the exorcism for the young teen girl. The past two days had been spent getting ready for this moment with the help of Cordelia and Fred. It's six am and as soon as Mick and Angel leave (In Mick's car) Cordelia and Fred begin packing the blazer, including food that would last the whole trip to San Diego, and as soon as they are done Cordelia makes sure the door to the house is locked before heading to hitting the road to meet with Beth and her sister.

----------- ----------------------------

Flash to Angel and Mick.

Angel and Mick have just arrived at the clients house and getting ready for the exorcism. While they are setting up the mom is upstairs with the daughter waiting for them to tell her they are ready. Getting everything set up only took a few minutes and as soon as they are done Mick calls the mom to bring the daughter down. The mom says okay and immediately brings her daughter down to the living room and they immediately start the exorcism, which ended up in taking about three hours because there were many demons in the girl, but once they are done they all immediately get out the house and both Mick and Angel ask if they have a place to stay and the furniture. The mom answers that she has a friend a couple blocks down and the furniture was already there when she bought the house. Angel and Mick both say OK and after saying goodbye get in the car and go to Josef's apartment to play Poker.

* * *

Flash to Cordelia and Fred

They are half an hour away from where they are meeting Beth and her sister in Coronado (They were stuck in traffic because of construction for about an hour and a half as soon as they crossed into Orange County.) Fred ahs just woken up and asked how long till they got there. Cordelia answers "About a half an hour, Beth wants me to call as soon as we reach city limits. Oh and Beth informed me that we would be staying at her sisters house in San Diego and the family vacation home in Branson." Fred then ask how many bedrooms. Cordelia answers 'Three in San Diego and four in Branson and that the Branson house has excellent views." Fred then says "Cool, I wish we could stay in Branson longer because from the commercial it looks like a fun place to be." Cordelia agrees with Fred before turning the radio on, and Fred grabs a sandwich from the back and starts eating it. (A/N: The weather is 102 degrees and Fred and Cordelia are in shorts and tank tops.) A couple seconds later Fred asks if she can change the channel. Cordelia answers "yes" and Fred immediately turns to a country station, and Cordelia turns the sound up louder and they sing along to Cowboy Cassanova (because its their favorite song.) They listened to that station the rest of the way down and as soon as they reached city limits Cordelia turns the radio down and calls Beth. "Hey, we're in the city limits, we should be there soon, where are you and your sister parked?' Beth answers "The second parking lot and we'll be standing outside the car waiting." Cordelia then says "Ok, cool talk to you in a bit bye.' after hanging up with Beth Fred turns the radio back up. A couple minutes later they arrive in Corona and as soon as they pull into the second parking lot see Beth and her sister and park next to them. After getting out of the Blazer Beth introduces them to her sister Tai and they head out on the beach where they had towels already set up. They spent the rest of the day in the waves (Cordelia and Fred just decided to keep their clothes on).

* * *

It's now eight-thirty and dark out. As soon as they leave the beach Cordelia follows Tai to a local Japanese restaurant for dinner (Tai paid for the whole bill) , then after that back to Tai's house and after helping Cordelia and Fred bring some of their stuff in turn in for the night.

* * *

A/N: In the moonlight series Beth doesn't have a sister but in this story she does.

don't forget to R & R


End file.
